Star Fox: New Life
by Razorblade88
Summary: My first fanficton, Kyle Aaron was just an ordinary 16 year old teenager, living on the poverty line, until an Arwing crash changes his life forever, and he becomes a member of Star Fox, fighting for good. Rated M for violence and foul language,


**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, That honor belongs to Nintendo and Mr. Miyamoto, all I own is Kyle Aaron. **

**This is my first fan fiction, so give me some critique in the review section, Enjoy!**

**This story contains swearing and violence, reader discretion is advised.**

**Some background knowledge of Star Fox is required **

In the Sargasso Space Zone, Star Fox and Star Wolf were engaging in a dogfight, as laser shots are everywhere, Krystal said in her British accented voice "Fox look out, Wolf's on your tail" The Arwing got behind Wolf's Wolfen, and hit Wolf, "Grrrr, I'm hit" said Wolf. "Hold still so I can shoot you" said Falco. "You're good pup, but I'm better" said Wolf, "We'll just see about that Wolf" responded Fox

Leon says to Falco "Foolish bird,". "What did you say?!" said Falco, as he startes shooting at Leon. "Gah!, you are a stubborn little pest, aren't ya, I will make sure your death is slow and agonizing" said Leon, as he loops and shoots Falco, but misses. Panther was trying to hit on Krystal again as usual, "Krystal, my sweet, leave Fox and go to me, omly I can treat someone as gorgeous as you like you deserve* Krystal replied with an annoyed sigh, " No, Panther" Just then, a loud, whoosing sound is heard, with a blue flash of light, which opened up a wormhole.

"Fox, watch out, that's a wormhole, you could get transported to who-knows-where" said Slippy. "Thanks for the heads up, Slip, I'll try to avoid it." responded Fox. The wormhole catches Fox's Arwing and starts sucking Fox in, "Arrgh, I am caught!" yelled Fox. Fox tried to get out of the wormwhole, by doing barrel rolls, but to no avail, as he couldn't fight the gravity of the wormhole and he gets sucked in, " NOOOOOOOO!" cried Slippy

"FFFFOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXX" screamed Krystal, crying as she does, "*sniff* *sniff *, I never got to tell Fox I loved him, *sniff* *sniff *" Krystal said, as tears came out of her eye, "Don't cry my shining star, let me cheer you up" said Panther, "Go to fucking hell, Panther!" screamed Krystal as she flew off to the Great Fox, crying,.

"I just hope Foxie is okay" said Falco. Slippy responded with "Fox should be fine, after all, Fox is one of the toughest guys we know."

"That is true." agreed Falco.

"Panther, Leon, let's go, there's nothing else to do here!" barked Wolf, as they flew back into Sargasso, leaving Star Fox to try and locate Fox and rescue him, if they can

**Unknown location**

At the wormhole, electricity is seen. Fox's Arwing appears out of the wormhole, as Fox does, he sees a blue and green planet, surrounded by one moon, rapidly approaching, Fox activates his G-Diffuser as he enters the planet's atmosphere, The G-Diffuser works, but Fox can't slow his Arwing down, as he sees a glistening city skyline.

Fox dodges the skyscrapers, but a beeping sound is heard with a female computer voice being heard saying "Warning, you have run out of fuel cells". " Oh shit, this is definitely going to hurt like hell" said Fox, as he lost altitude.

**Miami, Florida, United States of America, Earth: 7:30 PM, June 25th, 2015**

Kyle Aaron, a 16 year old human with blond hair and brown long hair, was sitting on his bed, thinking about a weird dream he had, with four shadowy figures walking, with a voice telling him "Change will come to your life".

"This is the third time this week I've had that dream" said Kyle, "I need to just wait and see, but knowing my luck, that could be a bad thing." He cranks up his MP3 player that he got for his 16th birthday. He shuffles the music library and Guns N' Roses' "You Could Be Mine" starts playing, "Yes!, I love this song" said Kyle as he opens up a Mountain Dew, and starts drinking it.

Kyle has had a brutal life, his father was an ace Air Force fighter pilot who died fighting in Afghanistan, he has gotten in trouble in school just for being the wrong place at the wrong time and his mother is forced to work a minimum wage job with horrible 's maternal family blames Kyle's great-great grandfather for their bad luck, he angered a Gypsy back in Romania, who promptly placed a curse on all of his descendants. She and Kyle are stuck living in a crappy house, on the outskirts of Miami. As Axl Rose starts his vocals, Kyle sings along to the song.

"**I'm a cold heartbreaker, fi****t ta burn, and I'll rip your heart in two, An I'll leave you lyin' on the bed, I'll be out the door before ya wake, It's nuthin' new ta you, 'Cause I think we've seen that movie too, ****Cause you could be mine, But you're way out of line, With your bitch slap rappin', And your cocaine tongue, You get nuthin' done, I said you could be mine."** Right then, Kyle heard something that sounded like a crash.

"What was that?!" said Kyle, as he got out a flashlight. Kyle walked out of his room amd looked around cautiously. Kyle goes into his backyard, and he sees an oddly familiar looking vehicle. "What the hell is that?!".

Kyle looked and saw an eerily familiar logo on the vehicle, " That's the Star Fox logo, HOLY SHIT! THIS IS AN ARWING, HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?" Kyle looked into the cockpit and he saw someone, who he thought was fictional, "That's Fox McCloud, and he looks hurt real bad." Kyle opened the Arwing cockpit, and carried Fox into his house to treat his wounds.

**I know this was fairly short, but hey it's the first time I ever wrote a fanfic, so yeah see ya guys next time!"**


End file.
